EENG Courses at UY
Category:Uralikan Yliopisto Here is the current list of courses coded EENG (Electrical Engineering) at Uralikan Yliopisto. These are offered by the Department of Electrical Engineering within the Faculty of Engineering and Computer Sciences. 100-level courses EENG 199 - Laboratory in Engineering Fundamentals 200-level courses EENG 200 - Engineering Graphics EENG 216 - Electricity and Magnetism EENG 220 - Electrical Properties of Materials EENG 250 - Linear Circuits: I EENG 255 - System Dynamics EENG 260 - Signal Analysis 300-level courses EENG 300 - Linear Circuits: II EENG 310 - Digital Signal Processing: I EENG 320 - Electronic Devices: I EENG 330 - Electronic Circuits: I EENG 335 - Biosensors and Instrumentation EENG 340 - Electromagnetic Field Theory EENG 350 - Communications Theory and Systems: I EENG 360 - Control Theory and Systems: I EENG 365 - Applied Electronics & Electrical Machines EENG 370 - Electromechanical Energy Conversion EENG 380 - Electronic Circuits: II EENG 395 - Seminar 400-level courses EENG 403 - Engineering Design by Optimization EENG 404 - Microwaves and Fiber Optics EENG 405 - Error Control Coding and Sequences EENG 407 - Digital Signal Processing: II EENG 410 - Power Electronics EENG 412 - Electronic Devices: II EENG 420 - Nanotechnology EENG 426 - Robotics EENG 435 - Medical Image Processing EENG 447 (also AENG 447) - Lighting Schemes EENG 450 - Communications Theory and Systems: II EENG 452 - Optical Communication Technology EENG 453 - Antennas and Propagation EENG 454 - Microwave Engineering EENG 456 - Mobile Communications EENG 459 - Digital Signal Processing: III EENG 460 - Control Theory and Systems: II EENG 466 - System-on-Chip Engineering for Signal Processing EENG 481 - Analog VLSI Systems EENG 482 - Electrical Drive Systems EENG 483 - Digital Video Processing: Algorithms and Applications in Media EENG 484 - Audio Signal Processing EENG 485 - Pattern Recognition EENG 486 - Wavelets and Multirate Signal Processing EENG 496 - Selected Topics in Electrical Engineering EENG 499 - Design Project 500-level courses EENG 501 - Linear Systems EENG 503 - Engineering Design by Optimization: I EENG 504 - Random Signals EENG 505 - Engineering Applications of Advanced Matrix Analysis Methods EENG 509 - Seminar EENG 511 - Error Control Coding Techniques in Communication EENG 512 - Digital Communications EENG 513 - Data and Computer Communications EENG 514 - Design and Analysis of Computer Communication Networks EENG 521 - Microwave and Millimeter Wave Engineering EENG 522 - Antennas and Propagation EENG 525 - Photonics EENG 531 - Digital Filters: I EENG 532 - Multidimensional Digital Signal Processing EENG 533 - Design of Analog Filters EENG 534 - Digital Signal Processing EENG 535 - Pattern Recognition EENG 536 - Computer Vision EENG 542 - Analog Integrated Circuit Design EENG 543 - Design of Digital and VLSI Systems EENG 544 - Analog VLSI and Neural Systems EENG 545 - Nanotechnology EENG 553 - Introduction to Parallel and Cluster Computing EENG 561 - Microcomputer Architecture EENG 563 - Advanced Computer Architecture EENG 564 - Neural Networks and Their Implementation EENG 565 - Digital Integrated Circuits EENG 566 - Computer Networks and Distributed Systems EENG 567 - Advanced Network Security and Forensics EENG 571 - Underwater Acoustic Systems EENG 581 - Power Electronics EENG 582 - Electrical Drive Systems EENG 583 - Digital Video Processing EENG 586 - Wavelets and Multirate Signal Processing EENG 590 - Directed Study EENG 597 - M.Eng. (Mechatronics and Embedded Systems Option) Project EENG 598 - MEng Project EENG 599 - MEng Thesis 600-level courses EENG 601 - Adaptive Control EENG 603 - Engineering Design by Optimization: II EENG 609 - Seminar EENG 613 - Spread Spectrum Communications EENG 619A - Selected Topics in Digital Communications EENG 619B - Selected Topics in Computer Communications EENG 619C - Selected Topics in Secure Communications EENG 621 - Numerical Techniques in Electromagnetics EENG 622 - Nonlinear Microwave Components EENG 623 - Advanced Optical Systems EENG 624 - Theory and Design of Waveguide Components EENG 629 - Selected Topics in Microwaves, Millimeter Waves and Optical Engineering EENG 631 - Digital Filters: II EENG 632 - Adaptive Filters EENG 633 - Optimal Estimation EENG 639A - Selected Topics in Digital Signal Processing EENG 639B - Selected Topics in Image Processing EENG 642 - Mapping DSP Algorithms Onto Processor Arrays EENG 649A - Selected Topics in Electronic Circuits EENG 649B - Selected Topics in VLSI Design EENG 651 - Control Aspects in Robotics EENG 659A - Selected Topics in Robotics EENG 659B - Selected Topics in Automatic Control EENG 661 - Introduction to Parallel Computer Systems EENG 669 - Selected Topics in Computer Engineering EENG 679 - Selected Topics in Underwater Acoustic Systems EENG 688 - Selected Topics in Electronics EENG 689 - Selected Topics in Power Electronics EENG 699 - PhD Dissertation